


Sweet Tooth

by SwitzyFangirl



Series: Our Ends [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pet, Russian Mafia, Small! Uke, Tall! Seme, Threats of Violence, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwitzyFangirl/pseuds/SwitzyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise liked his privacy. Living alone, having a home just the right size, and the perfect decor for an anime lover with a preference to the French and Japanese cultures. He didn't like people. It would be appropriate to say he hated them. He enjoyed cooking and watching anime. He wasn't good for much else. </p><p>Ivan was bored. And sexually frustrated. He was sick of having a new partner every night or having someone who was just in it for the money. He was also sick of eating take out. After he gets sick of drinking away this problem, he decides to find a solution. </p><p>Their two worlds clash when Ivan's younger brother Alexi catches sight of the blond outside the grocery store, phone pressed to his ear, hefting bags, and lips pouting adorably in frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, this is HOMOSEXUAL EROTICA of FICTIONAL CHARACTERS involving RAPE and KIDNAPPING. I do NOT condone any of these things. Well, I do condone homosexuality. But that's beside the point. Rape is wrong and so is kidnapping. But, since it is fictional characters, even though it is a sin to read, think, or right it, I condone writing, reading, or thinking this. Screw religious fanatics. I like it, I love it, I'll think it. Sorry for my rambling, enjoy and please review!

Blaise sighed into the phone, listening to his lawyer lecture on and on about his trust fund and all the paperwork he needed to sigh. “Mr. Adams, I am at the grocery store. I will stop by your office in a few days when I have time. You know I don’t like being out in public places.” He pouted in frustration as the man continued to lecture on and on about this and that.

Alexi, a black haired Russian twenty-two year old, smiled when he saw the obvious target. He was getting sick of his brothers complaints. He took out his camera, snapping a quick picture of the preoccupied brunette. “Perfect.” He glanced at his phone, texting his brother to meet him at the local Starbucks coffee. God, he loved caffeine.

Blaise managed to get his groceries in his trunk while still half-listening to Mr. Adams continue about the legal limitations of his trust and how he had to budget. With another sigh he finally just said what was on his mind. “My house is finished, other than groceries and bills I won’t be spending very much and I will build up a savings. And no, I will not be going to college. I don’t need it. I don’t want.” He hung up, climbing in the front seat.

 

Ivan glanced at his watch in irritation and then back to the door, waiting for a familiar mischievous face to walk through the doors and come to their usual table, a smirk plastered on his face. Finally, over ten minutes late, Alexi walked in, swaggering happily toward their table, hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Where have you been?” He demanded, accent becoming thick with anger.

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch.” Alexi teased. “I had to get the picture printed.” He pulled an envelope out of his messenger bag, passing it to Ivan. “Saw this cutie walking out of the grocery store. I had Nikolai look him up. He lives off a trust fund, lives by himself, and has no job or family in the country. Seemed like a perfect fit for what you were looking for. Someone you can hit, since you refuse to hit women, even when the beg you to.”

Ivan glared at him, slipping the picture out of the envelope. He scanned it carefully, sipping his coffee thoughtfully. Straight brown hair a bit below the base of the neck, big brown eyes, he was so pale it looked like his skin rarely saw the sun, and an adorable pout on light pink lips to top it off. He was the full package. Exactly what Ivan was looking for. His expression turned suspicious. “What do you get out of this?”

“You know me so well.” Alexi laughed. “Well, for starters, you stop complaining about your sex life. That would be nice. Oh and, the kid got A’s in professional cooking classes, so after you train him he could cook for you to. No more take out. You’re putting on weight.”

Ivan barely resisted the urge to smack his younger brother, settling for a snarl. “Fine, I’ll take him. Grab him tonight.”

Alexi nodded. “Alright, that means no more complaints then?”

Ivan nodded. “Get going.”

 

Blaise woke up on silky black sheets, not his cotton summer whites. He lifted up his head, slamming it back down, biting back a scream. His head felt like someone inside it was banging around with a hammer. He had a bitter taste in his mouth and licked dry, cracked lips. He turned his head slowly to look around, biting back a whimper of pain. The walls were black, plain as could be. Whoever lived here had no sense of individuality. Either that, or they were an emotionally abused psychopath who didn’t like the light. Or a vampire. Really, there were all too many possibilities. Way to many, Blaise liked things simple. He had his routine. He only mixed up what recipes he used. He even had what animes he would watch that day and how many episodes he would watch planned out weeks in advance. Any changes had to be submitted months in advance and carefully mulled over. Waking up in a strange bed, in a strange room, had not been a submitted change. Whoever was responsibly would have to compensate him greatly for this. Hopefully with them locked up behind bars doing twenty to life for kidnapping. Those thoughts made him feel better. They would get their just desserts. He just had to wait. Patience was a virtue after all.

The door opened, heavy booted feet on the cold wood floor, making more than enough knows to show that their owner was either a large person or very, very angry. Neither option boded well for him.

“Are you awake?” A gruff, slightly Russian accented, voice asked softly.

He nodded timidly.

“My brother drugged you, I’m guessing.”

He nodded again, flinching at the hammer of pain caused by the sudden movement.

“I’m surprised you aren’t screaming. Are you to frightened of me?”

“You should let me go.” Blaise used his arms to slowly lift himself up. “This doesn’t have to go to the police.”

Ivan laughed, reaching out and ruffling Blaise’s hair. “So cute, you really think I would let you go so easily?”

“It was worth a try.” Blaise jerked away, whimpering in pain as his head screamed at him again.

“Da, I guess it was. Not going to work though. Now, you need to drink some water if you want to move without screaming anytime soon. If you take another nap for a few hours when you wake up you’ll be fine.”

“Why do you care?” Blaise asked.

“The only screaming you will be doing will be my fault, not my idiot brother’s. You were knocked out cold; there was no need to drug you as well.” Ivan grabbed a glass of water of the nightstand and handed it to Blaise. “Drink, it is just water.” He stood and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

 

Blaise woke up again, headache free, and decided to get a better look around the room. He tried to get off the bed, stopped and pulled back by a metal cuff around his left leg. He landed on his face, legs above his head. He glared at the floor. “Well, this sucks major balls.”

He managed to get back on the bed, watching the door from where he sat.

The door opened after a while, Ivan walking in. He smiled. “So, you are awake. Do you like your new accessory?”

“Do you like sounding like a creeper?” Blaise asked sarcastically.

“It makes you uncomfortable, so, yes.” Ivan stepped forward until he was in front of Blaise, leaning down to stare down at him. “You do realize that you are in no position to disobey me, correct? You are chained to a bed and even unchained you wouldn’t stand a chance against me considering the size difference. You could make this much easier on yourself by not trying to piss me off.”

“But that’s just one of the many services I offer.” Blaise glared, digging his nails into the sheets, than bared his teeth. “I also bite, and scream, and punch, and even kick. I am also very fast. I am not scared of you. I hate you. There is a difference.”

“How can you hate me? I’ve been rather nice so far, haven’t I?” Ivan asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Blaise scooted away. “You had me kidnapped and chained me to a bed. How is that nice?”

“Yes, but I could have sold you on the black market, killed you, and many other horrible things.”

“That might have been better. By keeping someone alive, even chained up, you give them hope of escape.”

“You want to leave me already?” Ivan grabbed his chin, staring deeply in his eyes. “I haven’t hurt you yet. Why are you in such a hurry to leave?”

“You creep me out. And I don’t like people. That is enough for me to want to leave. I want to go home and forget this ever happened.” He bit his lip and then gulped. “Please?”

Ivan smiled, than shook his head. “I am sorry little _котенок_ , but I have my heart set on keeping you, and no amount of pleases or attempts to aggravate me will change that.” He released Blaise’s chin, allowing the brunette to look away. “Do not worry, you will settle into your new life quickly. You seem very smart. I like smart pets.”

“I am not an animal!” Blaise snapped.

Ivan pinned him on the bed, causing him to gasp in surprise. “I will show you what an animal you are if you want котенок.”

Blaise tried to shove him off. “Get off! Now!”

Ivan grabbed his hands, pinning them above his head. “Never get physical with me _сука_.” He growled, free hand grabbing the button of the brunette’s pants. “I will show you where you belong. _Under_ me. That is your first lesson.”

“No!” Blaise screamed, kicking at the Russian. “No! Don’t! Please!”

Ivan ignored his screams and feeble kicks, pulling down his zipper, and yanking Blaise’s pants and boxers down to his ankles. Next he tore off the brunette’s t-shirt, tossing to the floor. His own faded blue jeans were tossed to the floor next to it, followed by his white wife beater.

“No! No! No!” Blaise sobbed, still kicking feebly.

Ivan slapped him, hard enough to jerk his head to the side. “Did I ask you _неряха_? I didn’t think I did.”

Blaise hiccupped out a sob, tears staining his cheeks. “You…you hit me.” He said, voice full of shock.

Ivan ignored him, flipping him over, and grabbing a tube off the nightstand. He spread the lubrication onto his fingers.

Blaise whimpered as a finger roughly invaded him. “S-stop! Please!”

Ivan slapped an ass cheek. “Shut up.” He shoved another finger in, scissoring the two. “What you want does not matter here. You are here for _my_ pleasure, remember that or you will regret it. Next time I will not be so kind if you do not.”

Blaise tried to force himself to relax, to allow the intrusion to be less painful. He did not succeed, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He bit back a cry as a third finger was shoved inside, stretching him out. The fingers brushed against something, and he saw white, a flash of pleasure interrupting the pain for a fraction of a second and he moaned.

“I told you that you were an animal, pet.” Ivan cooed, pulling his fingers. “Now just keep that up pet and I might even let you cum.”

Blaise whimpered in reply, pillowing his head on his hands.

Ivan pulled him back by his hips, aligning his tip with the well-abused entrance, and slowly pushed inside.

Blaise whimpered again.

“Shhhhhh…” Ivan soothed. “It will get better, I promise pet.” He waited a moment after he was fully seated before pulling out and thrusting back in. He was met with another pained moan. He tried another angle, this time the moan was laced with pleasure-pain. “You like that, don’t you pet?”

Blaise shook his head.

Ivan ignored him, thrusting again. Another moan, much louder followed.

Push.

Pull.

Thrust.

Moan.

Repeat.

Wrapped in warm, tight heat. Releasing the sexual tension pent up since the day he decided to find a permanent partner several months before. Listening to sweet moans as they fell from pouty pink lips because of what he was doing, teaching carnal pleasure to a young little _сука_. Showing him that he was just an animal, like everyone else. Not just an animal, but a weak one, low enough on the food chain to be dominated so easily by a predator.

One of Ivan’s hands reached for the brunette’s small, hard cock. He pressed his thumb to the tip just before Blaise could cum, listening appreciatively to the whimper of displeasure. He stopped moving completely.  

“Tell me what you want, pet.” He ordered.

Blaise shook his head.

Ivan squeezed his cock. “What do you want?”

Blaise whimpered. “I want to cum.” He whispered.

“What was that?” Ivan smirked.

“I want to cum!” Blaise sobbed.

Ivan released his cock, getting back to thrusting, hearing Blaise scream in pleasure a moment later. The sound itself felt like pure ecstasy, pushing him over the edge.

 

Russian Translations:

 

Котенок: Kitten

Сука: Bitch

Неряха: Slut

 


End file.
